Guardians of Forever: Revised
by Cabriel
Summary: Destiny will be forever as a simple heirloom brought two hearts into one, and changed their lives forever.
1. The Gift

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter and its universe. Just doing this for fun and for the love of a good story.  
  
"HAPPY BIRTHDAY HARRY!" everyone in the Weasley household greeted the now seventeen year old raven haired emerald eyed boy... no young man. For it was his seventeenth birthday and his last year in Hogwarts. Somehow that knowledge made him sad. Hogwarts was the only place he felt......... at home. Aside from the burrow of course. And looking around the place, his heart swelled.  
  
He smiled as each family member shook his hand, slapped his back or hugged him in greeting. It could get confusing at one point or another for there are so many redheads and all of them male......... except one. But before he could dwell on the thought, Rom Weasley stepped up with a present in his hand.  
  
"Happy birthday, Harry!" Ron, his best friend, smiled as he gave him his present.  
  
"You shouldn't have," Harry said as he opened the gift. Anything Ron gave him was a treasure for he knew he gave them in earnest but his eyes widen when he saw his gift to him.  
  
In it was a pair of quidditch gloves he was admiring the previous day at Daigon alley. He wanted to buy them but they ran out of time. Now someone had beaten him to it. "Thanks Ron!" Harry said ecstatically as he hugged his friend.  
  
"Geroff me," Ron said playfully as he pushed him away. "Save those hugs for someone else," smiling evilly, Ron looked at the staircase expecting someone to come down.  
  
"Whaat?" Harry eyed Ron suspiciously and then looked at the staircase with him.  
  
"Hey! We're missing someone!" Fred announced as he looked around.  
  
"Hermoine's not yet here," Ron said. But Harry could hear the regret in his voice. Smiling at the implication, Harry wore the gloves and counted the people there.  
  
Mr. And Mrs. Weasley, Percy, Fred, George, Ron and... and... now he knew who was missing and sighed deeply and cursed himself. How could he miss that? He really should tell her. But the thought of six brothers ganging up on him if he made a mistake haunted him.  
  
Bill the cursebreaker, Charlie the Dragon tamer, Percy the ministry man, Fred and George the Beaters and Ron, his friend, could do enough damage when he places his mind to it. Although......... Harry had an inkling that Ron wanted him and his sister to get together.  
  
***  
  
"What am I going to do?" Ginny paced back and forth in her room trying to think of her actions. She had been up since the crack of dawn but she was nervous as hell.  
  
"Why should I be nervous?" she asked herself aloud. "It's just Harry." She tired to convince herself that. But she was terrified. One false move and she might lose him forever.  
  
"It's just a gift," she argued as she looked at her hand. In her hand was a small box wrapped and tied with a golden bow. She had purchased the item yesterday at Daigon alley but she couldn't bring herself to give it to him.  
  
What if he didn't like it? she asked herself. Actually she had asked the shopkeeper the same question.  
  
.  
  
Yesterday.  
  
.  
  
Ginny wondered what gift she should give to the boy-that-lived. She wanted it to be special but not too special to get the wrong meaning. Hell, if it meant that she could be with him forever, that would be a nice meaning.  
  
It had to be nice enough for it was his last year at Hogwarts and she was afraid she would never see him again. At least if she gave him a wonderful gift he may remember her. But she really doubted that he noticed her feelings anyway. Just the usual "Hi Ginny," or "Hello," but he never seemed to notice her more that "his best friend's sister."  
  
That irked her.  
  
Although, he was always nervous around her, especially when her brothers are around. It was like he was afraid. Afraid to make a mistake for it may be......... unhealthy to him.  
  
However, every year it had been difficult for her to face him. From the time at King's Cross she had a crush on him. When he saved her at the Chamber of Secrets her admiration turned to attraction and along the years it had became affection. But did he... could he... return her love? It has been gnawing away her heart just to think about it.  
  
Why would he love her? She had a lot of reasons to love him. (Okay, him being nice, brave and looked like Mr. Hard body helped a bit. But he rarely shows it off and his robes hid it well.) She on the other hand was...  
  
She looked at her reflection in a shop's window and examined herself. During the years, and puberty, she had grown into a beautiful young woman with, as Hermoine said before, a body to die for. Her long auburn hair was tied into a ponytail to keep it from her face. Either than physical features, she can't see anything he would like about her.  
  
Her mind was made up. First she should give him a gift then she would see where it would lead. If it would lead anywhere.  
  
She prayed that it would lead to Somewhere.  
  
She looked at the quidditch supply store and found him and her brother inside. Obviously she knew her brother would buy whatever he saw he needed. Scratch that one out. Should she buy him a book? Nah! It should be personal. But what?  
  
Her eye caught a small shop that displayed different curiosities. Most of them are intricate and lovely. Most of them were elegant. She couldn't afford any of those even if she saved for... eternity. She sulked but the items were so enticing that she decided it wouldn't hurt to look.  
  
"The Lion's Heart," Ginny read the sign as she entered. Funny name for a curiosity shop. It sounded a lot more like a pub than a shop. As she entered the shop, she had fought greatly not to squeal.  
  
Lovely wouldn't fill the words she had for the place. Each shelf was filled with elegance that would even impress Royalty.  
  
"If it is not elegant we do not have it," Ginny smiled at herself at her self-made motto. Maybe she could give it to the owner in exchange for a gift to Harry? She dismissed the thought easily. Why one item here could empty the family's bank account at Gringotts.  
  
Elegant statues of gentlemen, ladies, witches wizards, angels, mythical creatures filled every corner. There are also some clocks and watches, jewelries brooches and many others. It seemed that no one usually enters this shop.  
  
At the counter, Ginny saw something different. A light green stuffed animal sat near the register. It looked like a cub of a lion or a fox, maybe a cross between them. It had a ruby on its forehead and its eyelids were closed. As she neared it she saw that it came knee high if it was placed on the ground.  
  
"How cute," Ginny sighed and began stroking its fur. After a while she noticed something shaking within the toy. Like a rhythmic sound similar when she stroked Crookshanks... Suddenly it purred.  
  
Ginny gave a yelp of surprise and withdrew her hand. Looking at the creature, she found its obsidian eyes looking back at her. It looked lovingly at her and jumped into her arms, stroking herself on the young witch.  
  
"She likes you," a man from behind the counter said as placed a box on the counter top.  
  
"She?" Ginny was still flabbergasted. She did not know what kind of creature it was but it seemed friendly enough. Suddenly she realized that she was not alone. She looked at the proprietor fearing a wrath that never came. His amethyst eyes were filled with amusement. His dark brown hair was... she couldn't believe it. Ginny's hair was about the length of her waist and his was longer... tied in a single braid no less. He seemed young, at least looked like a newly graduate or three years older than her. He had and angelic face and his smile was not helping. Her thoughts were distracted as the creature snuggled on her chest.  
  
"Her name's Carbuncle III," he said as he went over her.  
  
"Carbuncle?" she asked. Carbuncle looked at her happily as she heard her call her.  
  
"Carby?" the man called and with a sad look on her face, Carbuncle once again sat on the counter. Smiling, he turned back to her.  
  
"Now, my lady, what can I do for you?" he asked. Ginny looked at him. He was taller than her brother Ron, who already stood at six feet one. He was not wearing a wizard's robe but some kind of uniform that had an air of authority. The jacket was closed and up to his waist and met the hem of his pants, not truly covering it. It really looked good on him, she wondered if Harry would look good with... Focus Ginny, Focus!  
  
"I was just browsing around," she shyly said.  
  
"My lady, no one just browses along my shop," his smile was genuine. "Everyone who comes here has a purpose and you have one."  
  
"Well..." she blushed. She never wanted to offend him but it seemed that it did not matter. "I am searching for a gift for my friend..."  
  
"He must be special," the shopkeeper smiled.  
  
"How did you know my friend is a he?" she did not have a chance to be baffled for the man was already talking.  
  
"Lucky guess," he smiled. "A gift from the heart for a special someone is worth more than all the Galleons in Gringotts." Ginny's face fell as he said those words.  
  
"I don't think I can afford anything here," she sighed.  
  
"Just because it is elegant does not mean it would not be worth your while," he said. "Tell me about your friend."  
  
"Well..." she started. "I had a crush on Harry since before I was in Hogwarts. And..."  
  
"And it developed during time," he said sincerely. Ginny nodded once and blushed. She continued on with her story until the part of her choosing a gift for him.  
  
"I don't know what gift will make Harry Potter remember me," sighing, Ginny came over the counter, giving Carbuncle a scratch on the head. At the mention of the boy's name, the shopkeeper frowned and suddenly smiled.  
  
"Potter huh?" he said in thought. "I have the perfect gift. One would even be beneficial when you give it to him," he ducked form the counter and came up with a dusty box. Blowing off the dust, he gave it to the sixteen year old who looked at it skeptically.  
  
"What is it?" she asked. Instead of answering, the keeper gave Ginny the box and it magically had already gift-wrapping and a ribbon.  
  
"A very nice gift," he said. "Let him open it. And he doesn't like it, we'll find another one."  
  
But I do not know what it is," Ginny said as she looked at the box.  
  
"Everything in the Lion's Heart is 'predestined'," he said as he smiled. Ginny didn't know what he meant but felt that there was something deeper in his words.  
  
Reluctantly, she took the box and smiled unsurely. "How much?" the shopkeeper shook his head and smiled.  
  
"Let's see how he likes it first."  
  
"I don't know," Ginny was nervous. The episode with a certain journal etched her mind. Doubt covered her judgment.  
  
"Trust me as Carbuncle trusted you," he said. Ginny looked at him in surprise. Was she that transparent? He then looked at the cute creature and her heart almost melted. Carbuncle had a happy face that Ginny can't deny her.  
  
"Alright," she smiled as she pocketed the gift. "I trust you. but what if he doesn't like it?"  
  
"He will," He assured her. "Fate and Destiny will bind us together." Frowning at his words, Ginny thanked the man and exited the shop, vowing to return. Carbuncle looked at the retreating witch with sad eyes as if she had lost a friend.  
  
"Don't worry, you'll see her again." With that, Carbuncle purred happily.  
  
Today  
  
It's now or never, Ginny said as she went down the stairs to meet the birthday boy. And to that, meet her fate. Please let it not be cursed. She prayed that it will not do him harm than good.  
  
"Oh, Ginny!" her heart stopped as she heard his voice. Harry was smiling at her, adjusting his glasses. He looked expectant, like he was waiting for her. Did she just see the happiness in his eyes when he saw her? Of course he was happy, Ginny reprimanded herself, It's his birthday! With a final sigh, she took a deep breath and gathered what remained of her nerves.  
  
"Happy birthday, Harry!" she greeted with a smile. Now before you loose it, she gave Harry her gift, expecting him to take it.  
  
"Thanks Ginny," Harry smiled at her. Oh that smile! Ginny almost melted right there and then. She noticed the looks on the twins and cringed. I won't be hearing the last of this. Her mom was smiling at her proudly. This should be worth it, she prayed.  
  
"Oh... my... God," Harry said slowly as her gift shocked him. Oh, no, she cringed, waiting for the blow to end her existence. "It's Beautiful!" Ginny slowly opened her eyes she never noticed she had shut in fear. She now looked at her gift to him and it was beautiful.  
  
It was a golden pocket watch with a golden chain with an intricate. But what caught her attention was the carving on its cover were the letters J H and L in a triangle what seemed like resting on top of another.  
  
"Wow Gin! Where did you get that?" Ron said impressed by her gift. It was marvelous. He couldn't fathom how his sister had gotten such a gift.  
  
"Here and there," she said. She felt her hands shaking in anticipation. She never imagined that this was the box's content. Harry opened the cover partly and the soft tingle of music floated into the air.  
  
"A musical watch!" Mr. Weasley exclaimed as he neared to have a closer look.  
  
"Bloody brilliant!" Ron exclaimed. Ginny was feeling happy for herself. So far the shopkeeper was right. It was the perfect gift.  
  
"Thanks G..." Harry's face, once filled with happiness was now filled with surprise and almost... pure happiness. The cover was fully opened and Harry was staring at its contents. Looking bewildered, Ginny peeked at the watch to see what made him that way.  
  
To her own surprise, and to the amazement to the rest, she now knew why it had been special. She saw behind the cover as a picture of three people; James, little Harry and Lily Potter were smiled and waving back at them. The inscription blew her away.  
  
In each of our hearts forever. Harry was close to tears as he looked at the youngest Weasley.  
  
"Ginny, I don't... how... where..." Ginny suddenly felt his arms around her and his head on her shoulder.  
  
"Thank you Ginny," he said. She could feel his tears on her shoulder but didn't mind. She caressed his hair to comfort him but she really needed the comfort herself. "This is the best gift I ever had," he whispered in her ear.  
  
Ginny smiled as she still caressed his head. If she did not have the shopkeeper's warning, she would have fainted.  
  
This indeed was a very special gift, one that she wished for. She needed to thank the shopkeeper when she visited his shop again. But for now.........  
  
Ginny rested her head on top of his and sighed. She could smell the fragrance of her shampoo on him......... HER shampoo? Ginny was too happy to let that simple thing ruin the moment they had. And as such, did not care.  
  
For she herself was happy.  
  
And this, Harry Potter, is the best gift you have given me, she smiled wickedly inside. Yet.  
  
Questions that formed in her head were ignored for the moment. All she wanted to do was relish the experience and hold him in his arms.  
  
Though she did feel the eyes of the ENTRIE household on them, Ginny would deal with them at another time but now.........  
  
.........time stopped for them.  
  
***  
  
"The hands of time are ticking again, Carbuncle. For seventeen years it had stopped. Don't ask me how Fate and Destiny brought that lovely young girl to my doorstep. Quite frankly, I'm disappointed at James.  
  
"Why? Don't ask.  
  
"Fate brought us together, Carbuncle. And this time, I'm going to make sure that their destinies shall be fulfilled.  
  
"How? I don't know exactly. But that owl tapping on the window should be the answer we need.  
  
"Destiny will be fulfilled as it always has.........  
  
"......... now and forever."  
  
End chapter 1  
  
A/n: This is a rewrite. A revision if you may. The changes are not apparent in the first chapters but it will pick up in the middle and through the end. Elements will be added and some may be deleted from the original. I hope I do better this time. 


	2. Lamp

Disclaimer: As usual I do not own Harry Potter. And I'm doing this for the love of a story.  
  
Three letters awaited Hermione Granger at her desk early in the morning of August. Looking at the letters, she smiled as she saw whom it was from.  
  
Harry, Ron and Ginny.  
  
Oddly enough, they all came from different owls. Hermione mused at this fact for if they came separately, one and the other didn't know they had written her. She looked at the thinnest and knew whom it was from even before she read the return address.  
  
Opening Ron's first, she smirked at its contents  
  
Dear 'Moine,  
  
We had a blast at Harry's birthday and we wished you were here.  
  
Love Ron.  
  
"That was short," she snorted as she opened Harry's letter. Ron can be a bit irritating even if he didn't try. "It's like reading a telegram." At least Harry's letter was a bit longer.  
  
Dear Hermione,  
  
I am sorry that you missed my birthday here at the Burrow. At least we will see each other in a week. You are still coming here, aren't you? I can't wait to show you Ginny's present to me. I was wondering if you could do me a favor? I'll tell you when you get here.  
  
Love Harry  
  
"Ginny's gift?" Hermione thought to herself. What did the girl give him that made him exited? It was probably something that made his day. Looking at Ginny's letter, she opened it hoping for a clue to this mystery.  
  
Dear Hermione,  
  
Oh my God! Harry hugged me like there was no tomorrow! He REALLY appreciated my gift! Oh, you should have seen him, he was soooo cute. The bad side was Fred and George were teasing me until I went to bed. But the good outweighed the bad. I can't wait for you to arrive and I'll tell you the whole story.  
  
Love Ginny  
  
Nope, not a clue. Just more of a mystery than ever. Hermione frowned interested in what the young witch would tell her. She and Ginny became best friends in the middle of her fifth year. She knew all of Ginny's secrets and the young witch knew all of hers. Including a particular interest for someone so dense. If he would be any denser, light would start to bend around HIM.  
  
But still, what could have gotten Ginny so excited? And what was this gift? It peeked her curiosity for Ginny said the twins teased her until she want to bed.  
  
Her curiosity finally taking over, she took her quill and parchment and began to write.  
  
Dear Harry and Ron,  
  
I really missed you guys and can't wait to see you again. Please tell Ron to do his assignments. I'll be hiding mine from him since he literally ransacked my things last summer to go look for them. I'm really looking forward in seeing both of you and you can tell me everything that happened.  
  
Love Hermione  
  
Dear Ginny,  
  
Give me the details when I arrive. Can't wait to hear them  
  
Love Hermione  
  
"Hermione dear!" her mother called from downstairs. "Could you go to the grocers for me?"  
  
"Sure mum!" Hermione tucked the two letters inside her jacket and went out.  
  
Hermione was returning from the grocers a few hours later carrying two bags of grocery. Her body was set on automatic towards home for her mind wandered elsewhere. It reached to a certain place where a certain red head lived wishing she was there to witness this exchange. Somehow she knew that Harry had something of a crush on Ginny but never acted on it.  
  
Hermione was "distracted" so she did not see the men in front of her when she bumped into them.  
  
"Hey!" one of them shouted. His voice was familiar to Hermione. It was VERY familiar and wished that she had never heard it. But she did and she did bump into him.  
  
She bumped into the last person she expected to see during her break.  
  
Draco Malfoy.  
  
(Great) Hermione thought. (Nice going Hermione. Of all the people in London you bumped into Draco Malfoy)  
  
"Out of my way, Malfoy," Hermione said curtly as she tried to pass.  
  
"Oh look! A mudblood walking in a dirty town," he and his friends laughed. Hermione merely smirked.  
  
"You call that an insult?" Hermione laughed in his face. "I've heard muggles insults that will make yours sound like sweet talk." Draco's face flared at her insult. Through the years, Hermione learned to control her temper. That gave her an advantage over the Slytherin.  
  
"You'll pay for that, mudblood!" Draco threatened.  
  
"Puh-lease," Hermione rolled her eyes. "You're not even worth giving the time of day. Not even worth as food for the worms." Draco's hands suddenly flew and Hermione didn't have anytime to react.  
  
Draco's fist connected but not on Hermione's face, but on the palm of a stranger in black. Draco was more astonished than Hermione and judging from the looks of Draco's friends, the man came from nowhere.  
  
"Has chivalry died in the country that practically invented it?" the stranger asked in a pleasant but warning voice. "To lift a hand on a lady is a great sin."  
  
"Bug off," Draco pulled his hand loose and stepped back. "This does not concern you." the stranger looked at Hermione with kindness that was familiar to her. His amethyst eyes showed concern but when he faced Draco, it showed death.  
  
"It concerns me that a peasant would strike a lady of stature," his smile that he showed Malfoy made the Slytherin flinch. "In the old days we flog people like that." Draco was now trembling. Hermione noticed that he was more afraid now than he was ever before. Not even when Mad Eye Moody turned him into a weasel could compare his fear. It was worse than being near a Dementor, for him actually.  
  
"Never has anyone threaten a Malfoy with pain!" Draco said but Hermione noticed the fear in his voice.  
  
"Really," the man looked into Draco's eyes. "Should I be frightened?"  
  
Draco suddenly pulled out his wand, making Hermione gasp. He was about to curse this nice muggle!  
  
"Expe........." the man casually raised his hand and Draco suddenly clutched his throat and dropped to his knees. He seemed to have trouble breathing. His friends, wands drawn came to help but the man waved at them callously.  
  
"You will all leave," he said without any force or emotion. Looking at each other, Draco's so called friends left him in the clutches of the man. It was like he had controlled them somehow. How, Hermione couldn't figure out.  
  
"Fine friends he had there," he smiled at Hermione as he looked at her. She couldn't fathom what had happened. Also she couldn't believe he could jump from one emotion to another in an instance. But Draco was clearly in pain. She suddenly felt a pang of guilt. That came with a conscience that the Slytherin lacked.  
  
"Sir?" she asked fearing for his wrath. "Please release him." The man looked at her as if she had suggested something strange. His eyes became deadly once again and glared at Malfoy.  
  
"Please?" her voice was soft and it took all the man had just to keep calm. He couldn't bear to see a lady beg something from him in earnest. When he looked at her, Hermione was glad that his wrath left his eyes. There was only kindness.  
  
"As you wish, my lady," he said calmly. Draco suddenly felt the welcomed air in his lungs once again as he struggled to fill them. "I would suggest that you leave," he said quietly. Malfoy quickly grabbed his wand and ran after his so called friends.  
  
Hermione never saw Draco run that fast before. It was as if his life depended on it. And after what she saw from this man, it probably did.  
  
"You will be fine, my lady," he assured her. He said it with much confidence that even Hermione started to believe him. It was like all the trouble went away with a few words. Just like a charm and she had a suspicion that it was.  
  
"Thank you," she said. He swung around and she noticed his hair was thigh long and in a single braid. He smiled and bowed formally to her.  
  
"Always a pleasure," he said and handed her two envelopes. "You dropped this." Hermione blushed as she took her letters that she supposed she had dropped during Malfoy's attack.  
  
"I was about to send them," she admitted shyly. "But I got sidetracked."  
  
"By what?" he smiled. "Daft boyfriend?" Hermione blinked. It was not far from the truth but it was close enough.  
  
"He's not my boyfriend," she felt her cheeks heated in embarrassment. It was such a blatant lie to anyone who truly knew her and she hoped that it wasn't obvious. But the way the man was smiling, she knew that it was.  
  
"He's daft then," he laughed softly.  
  
"Enormously," Hermione sighed.  
  
"He must be if he thinks you're going to wait for him forever."  
  
"Exactly!" Hermione said not realizing that she had blurted out her frustrations. "I mean, who the hell does he think he is if he expects ME to make the first move."  
  
"Men are daft in that sense of life, my lady," his tone had a laugh in it. "Believe me, I took me about half my youth just to figure that out."  
  
"Half your youth?" Hermione asked incredulously. Looking at the man, he seemed like someone two years her senior.  
  
"Never mind," he smiled softly. "But when I realized that I did loved her, it was too late."  
  
"Sorry," she said sheepishly. "What happened?" she hoped that it wasn't serious. What was she saying? Anything tragic was serious.  
  
"She was taken from me," the man smiled ruefully. But suddenly, he blinked and looked at her skeptically. "How did we get to talk about MY love life?"  
  
"I think it began with the question of your youth," Hermione said softly.  
  
"What does that mean?" he frowned. "Are you saying that I'm old?"  
  
"You don't look old," she smiled.  
  
"There! You see?"  
  
"You just sound old," Hermione laughed at the crestfallen expression on his face.  
  
"Whatever the age is, people does not like to be referred as "old"," he smirked making her laugh more.  
  
"'Experienced' perhaps," she suggested but was still smiling.  
  
"Now THAT'S a better word," he smiled. "So, my lady. What is your pleasure?"  
  
"Pleasure?" she raised an eyebrow.  
  
"Aside from making a certain prat realize that you have feelings for him," he smiled as he saw her blush. "What about a magic lamp?"  
  
"I'm sorry but I can't accept anything magical from strangers," she said. "It's a policy we adopted after my second year of Hog........." she stopped herself short before she could give away anything.  
  
"Hogwarts," he smirked in understanding. "What happened that time? Never mind. I could ask around. Anyway, here," he gave her an old lamp which she hesitantly took. "Just do not rub it."  
  
"What's in it?" she asked, her curiosity aroused.  
  
"Research something called the 'Guardian of the Lamp' and you'll learn more about it," he said as he looked at the sky.  
  
"In essence, what is it?" Hermione asked as she looked at the lamp cautiously as if she was afraid it would attack her.  
  
"A friend when times seem to be desperate," he smirked as he looked at her. "Try talking to it. Let it hear your voice. When it recognizes you, you have a friend for life." Hermione looked at the lamp once again and it seemed to have glowed.  
  
"Thank you," she turned to face the man but only talked to the air. She found that she was alone in the street and no sign that proved otherwise. Frowning in confusion, she started home again, waiting to tell someone about the encounter.  
  
But she looked at the lamp one more time and sighed.  
  
"Hi," she said to the lamp tentatively. "My name is Hermione." She thought that it was her imagination but she felt the lamp respond. "And I hope you don't belong to Tom Riddle."  
  
Strangely, she felt that the lamp assured her that its not.  
  
"Ron will not believe this," she sighed as she started home.  
  
The Burrow  
  
Harry lay on his bed looking intently on the watch Ginny had gave him... ... his watch. He didn't ask where she had gotten it. It would be rude but he thought of something else. Harry was keener to spot the obvious more than his best friend. Hell, he noticed that Ron saw something more to Hermione than "just a friend."  
  
Ginny had gone through the trouble of buying him such a gift and he did feel that he should return the favor. He decided to take it slow and see where it goes.  
  
First he must find her the perfect gift.  
  
End of 2 


	3. Ginny's Gift

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter and the universe it is in.

"Harry! Wait up!" Ron called as he tried to follow a determined Harry Potter through the streets of Daigon alley. He snuck out, with the permission of Molly Weasley, form the Burrow. His reason, officially, was to find something for a friend. Unofficially that friend was her Daughter, Virginia Weasley.

He told Ron that he wanted to know where the watch came from so he could ask the shopkeeper about his parents. It was partly true but he didn't want to tell him that he also wanted something for her sister. It would rather be embarrassing for him to do so.

The moment when she gave him the gift was still fresh in his mind. In his glee, he embraced Ginny in front of everyone, forgetting that the entire Weasley clan was watching. His embarrassment and the teasing was worth his while for he had felt the young woman in his arms. A soft, huggable and smelled like roses kind of woman.

Young woman.

He liked that.

Young woman. He never thought of her like that before. But through the years he thought that what he felt for her was purely platonic. But a year and a half ago, his perspective changed.

Hogwarts: One and a half years ago.

The night was still and nothing stirred. The halls of the great school felt cold in its emptiness. Bursting with life in the day and almost a tomb in the night, Harry felt a shiver in his spine every time he snuck out in the middle of the night.

Under his invisibility cloak, he felt protected. Not because he was invisible but because the cloak belonged from his father. It was like he was with him wherever he went. With his son whenever he felt like doing mischief, no doubt inheriting the trait from his father.

He always walked the gloomy halls of the school to ease his mind. The other thing that could do that was riding his Firebolt and beating Slytherin in quidditch. Also seeing Malfoy's face when they lost.

But now he had a lot in his mind. He walked aimlessly, going where his feet would take him. Sometimes, he was surprised where it took him.

This was one of those occasions.

He never knew where he was until he saw some familiar sign. And the sign today was Hagrid's hut.

He sighed as he decided is he should visit his old friend. That was a no brainer. He always feel welcomed when it was Hagrid.

Walking towards the hut, he heard the giggling of a female. It sounded familiar so it caught his interest. Too familiar.

Harry walked past Hagrid's hut and found something that melted his heart.

Three full-grown unicorns were surrounding a student. The student was sitting on the ground and stroking one of the unicorns that rested its head on her lap. It was a moment to be treasured.

Harry instantly fell in love with the sight. If he had been Colin he would have taken a photo of it. But he doubted he would do it anyway for fear that the picture will not do the scene justice.

Harry silently stood where he was and smiled. However, something bothered him about this scene.

What caught his attention was the student. Her long red hair flowed like a waterfall of autumn leaves from her head, her skin was almost as white and pure as the unicorns' and her face was lovely although familiar somehow.

The girl laughed as one of the unicorns tickled her. She had the most amazing laugh that further melted his heart, if any piece of it survived. Harry was pretty sure that it was a goddess amidst these awesome creatures.

But like all good things, it must come to an end.

"I have to go," the girl said to the unicorns. Although obviously saddened, they bowed to her, touching their golden horns on her head and galloped away. It was like they revered her as a queen. Waving them goodbye, the girl slowly turned and walked towards Harry's direction.

At first he was afraid that he was seen. But as the girl hummed happily he told himself that he was only paranoid. But when he saw her face his heart stopped, if it was possible since it had been damaged beyond repair.

He saw the beautiful face of Virginia Weasley. He could not believe it. His goddess was under his nose the whole time and he was too daft to see it.

Harry drank the image as if he was parched from walking in the desert for long. Trying to remember every detail, trying to remember her well.

Ginny passed him and he smelled the scent of roses drawn by the wind.

She finally disappeared through the doors leading into the school leaving Harry standing there wondering if it was all a dream.

Present day

Harry smiled as he remembered Ginny's face that time. After that, whenever he saw her, he doubted that she was human. No human could look that beautiful, can they?

And when he took her in his arms, he never wanted to let go. He feared that he would lose her once he did.

He feared it more than he feared Voldemort.

She felt warm in his arms, like she belonged in them. He really wanted to hold her again but if he rushed things, he may face the wrath of her brothers. The thought of the twins with their little bats made Harry cringe. History will show that quidditch did not call them beaters for nothing.

"Oi! Harry!" Ron called. Harry blinked and looked at him, removing any trace of him thinking about his sister.

"What is it?" he asked straining to stay calm.

"You almost slammed into that store," Ron pointed. Harry looked up and noticed the sign on the window. It would be very hard not to notice for it was right in front of him. He looked into the window and found curiosities that range from elegant to magnificent.

The shops name? The Lion's Heart.

Harry entered the shop before he could stop himself. It was like he was drawn in for some reason. The same reason why fate always show themselves to those who are worthy.

Ron followed him inside and was amazed by the displays. Statuettes, jewelry, curiosities, it was like they were owned by royalty one time or another.

"Bloody hell," Ron said under his breath as it nearly took it all.

Harry couldn't agree more. It was awesome. Not even a shop outside Daigon alley could compare. It was like magic. Which he didn't doubt it was.

"Good morning my lords," a tall man about the same height of Ron stood by the counter. "What's your pleasure?"

Both of them only looked at him, shocked that they didn't hear him enter the room. His violet eyes looked at them curiously but friendlily. His smile reminded Harry of Dumbledore's. Quiet, kind and understanding. And for reasons he could not fathom, he began to trust this stranger immediately.

"I'm looking for something for a friend," Harry finally said as he came over his initial shock.

"One can find anything if one could find it deep in the Heart," he smiled. Ron raised an eyebrow. It sounded like something Hermoine would say. Harry understood the cliché and laughed.

"You really know how to tend to your customers," he said.

"I do not have customers, only guests," the man said. A cute, light green creature looked at Harry curiously with its obsidian eyes. It wagged its fluffy tail as she looked at him.

"What is that?" Ron asked impressed with such a creature.

"Her name's Carbuncle," the shopkeeper said. "It seems that she recognizes a scent. Tell me, when was the last time you took a bath?" Harry blushed in embarrassment.

"I do not smell," Harry countered.

"It is another scent that Carbuncle had noticed," the shopkeeper smiled. Carbuncle leaned forward to sniff him more. "And by you blush, I could tell that it was a woman."

"I was in a hurry," he said shyly as his cheeks flared. It was rather embarrassing to admit but he liked Ginny's scent on him. It was a constant reminder of what she smelled like.

And she smelled heavenly.

"Who was the last person you came in close contact with?" his question made him blush more. How could he admit to a total stranger, in front of Ron even, that the woman was his friend's sister?

"A friend of mine," Harry said almost evasively as he looked away to hide his embarrassment.

"Ah," the man smiled in understanding. It was like a weight was lifted within him when he understood. "Then _you_ must be Harry Potter. I'd never realized how she easily had taken for you. I must say, with the evidence present, she really made an impression." Harry was dumbfounded. Only two questions and he knew. "She was in here two days ago looking for a perfect gift. I surmised that you were quite pleased with it."

"It was lovely," Harry said. Ron smiled wickedly as he saw his friend blush. He knew he had feeling for his sister but didn't mind. Better it to be Harry than some git from school. But still, she's his sister and needs constant vigilance.

"So lovely that you grabbed her in your arms?" the shopkeeper couldn't help but tease.

"How did you know?" Harry asked incredulously. This man was starting to frighten him. Was he a soothsayer?

"Carbuncle could smell her on you," he smiled as he stroked the creature's head. "And now you want something to give her. Something that would start a possible relationship?" Now Harry was beginning to freak out. So far he was on the dot every single time. "Perhaps you wish to purchase one of my best engagement rings." The shopkeeper duck down on one of the shelves and emerged holding a small velvet box.

"A Solomon Diamond," he said as he opened the box. Harry's jaw dropped. Never had he seen anything like it before. The ring was made of pure gold and the diamond... the diamond was about the biggest one he had ever seen.

Cut in the shape of two hearts overlapping, the diamond was as large as a grape.

"No thank you sir..." Harry started but the man smiled.

"Come now, it even has her name on it," giving the rind to Harry, the boy-who-lived saw the inscription inside the ring and was baffled. Inside were the words "_Our hearts are intertwined Forever. Ginny and Harry_."

"I'm just seventeen," Harry protested. "I'm too young."

"No one's too young to love," the shopkeeper teased. "In fact, I've known people who were family men at the age of sixteen."

This conversation was getting out of hand. He needed a distraction and fast for if this continued, he didn't know if he could hide his embarrassment from Ron.

"Sir, how did you come across the watch?" Ron asked. Harry mentally thanked his friend and sighed in relief. Why didn't he think of that? The shopkeeper frowned in thought and then frowned in annoyance. Mostly because he failed to sell the ring to Harry.

"A James Potter came in here one day looking for a gift for a very special girl. He wanted it so special that it would last through eternity," the shopkeeper took out a pair of stools from behind the counter and bade them to sit. Harry was so intrigued by the story that he didn't realize that he sat and looked at him with such interest that he felt like a child listening to a very good story.

"He found the artifact, or rather, they found him."

"They?" Harry was confused. It was just a single pocket watch, wasn't it? What was he hiding?

"You'll find out sooner or later," he smiled cryptically. "Although, he picked a musical timepiece and asked to attach a photo of the three of you in it for a memento for you. He was about to charm it but he was afraid he might ruin it," the shopkeeper chuckled. "The inscription was given to him as a gift. He liked it and it was placed in the watch." He had a sad smiled when he continued. "He never picked it up."

"Needless to say, the watch was kept here until the day it was claimed," his jovial smile returned. "It 'was' claimed."

"How much did she pay for it?" Ron was curious. The truth was, Harry was curious too. But he would never judge a gift by its price.

"Come now, my lord. It is a secret," he smiled. "Would you want YOUR girlfriend to know how much her gift cost?" he teased. Ron suddenly blushed furiously almost matching his hair. Harry laughed at this. It was fun seeing his friend squirm.

"I.. I.. I don't have a girlfriend!" he protested but the way the shopkeeper was smiling, he knew otherwise.

"I heard otherwise," the shopkeeper smiled at Ron's discomfort. "Word has it that your much of a prat to notice her though it was quite obvious to the rest of the Gryiffindor clan."

"Who are you?" Ron asked getting nervous. They do not know this man but he knew a lot of them. But the man smiled cryptically and nodded to the shelves.

"Look around and maybe you may find something for her," he told Ron who, with a final sigh, did just that. "And now master Potter, friendship, love, engagement or passion? If you don't want the ring..."

"Maybe when I'm sure of her answer, then I'll get the ring," Harry said shyly.

"Now _that's _the spirit," the shopkeeper smiled. "Well now, what would it be in the meantime?" he asked. This time, Harry blushed, feeling all of the blood in his cheek. He considered lying but the man was so sincere he was ashamed of even considering lying.

"I'll have to say friendship," he said. "I want to take it easily. I might make a mistake when I rush it."

"Good answer!" he said and ducked under the counter. "What was the lady's name again, Ginny?"

"Ginny," Harry answered as he browsed around.

"G.. G.. Ginny!" a childlike voice called. Harry looked at the source and found her eyes smiling and her tail wagging. His jaw dropped as the implication sunk in.

"Ron?" he called his friend who now was standing beside him.

"I know Harry," Ron stood there in awe.

The shopkeeper stood from behind the counter and looked at Carbuncle with sad eyes. But in a moment he smiled again and scratched her head.

"You have chosen, haven't you?" he asked. Carbuncle was happy by the scratch or something else, Harry was not sure.

"Chosen?" Harry asked. It baffled him why such a creature would chose.

"Carbuncle chooses her master and friend for life," the shopkeeper explained as he stoked the creature's fur. "When she has chosen she will utter her master's name. One who she thinks is worthy."

"Ginny!" Carbuncle said happily. Harry was at a loss and Ron was no help. Seeing their confused reactions, the shopkeeper elaborated further.

"A Carbuncle is a protector, my lords. Somewhat, a guardian. A luck charm if you will. She has chosen who she will protect and protect her she will. Lady Ginny will be happy," he smiled.

"Are you my gift to her?" Harry asked Carbuncle but she shook her head. The shopkeeper laughed and handed her to Harry.

"Carbuncle could be a handful but she's not what I was referring too. She's what you say.. .. a bonus. This will look good on her," he gave Harry a rectangular box and a smile. There was something mischievous in his smile that made Harry nervous. He looked at the book, trying to figure out what it was. But instead, he only looked at the shopkeeper for help.

"When you return I will not be here." His announcement surprised him.

"Why not?" Ron asked somewhat disappointed.

"I have to close the shop," he explained. "Business up north."

"But how do we take care of her?" Harry asked. The shopkeeper smiled slyly at the word "we".

"She is a vegetarian and pretty damned smart. She'll tell you what she wants," he said. "Have you chosen anything, Lord Weasley?"

"How did you know my name?" Ron asked nervously.

"Tall redhead who's always with Harry Potter and is secretly in love with the smartest girl in Hogwarts. That's you isn't it?" Ron's blush confirmed his words. Suddenly, Ron whispered into the man's ear and whatever the boy said, pleased the shopkeeper.

"I will deliver it to you. Now off you two go. I need to work." He carefully pushed the two teens out of his shop and on to the streets.

"But.." Harry was protesting. He wanted to know more about.. .. well, about everything.

"What about the payment?" Ron asked.

"We will meet again," he said confidently as he smiled and he closed the door.

"Come on Harry, let's go home," Ron said as he lead the way. Carbuncle snuggled in Harry's chest and arms, making herself comfortable. Harry smiled at the cute creature as he followed Ron.

But his curiosity got the better of him and with one hand, opened his present for Ginny. Beautiful will not be enough to describe it. Its beauty matched its next owner, indescribable. It was an intricate necklace of a maiden with wings; an angel. Her wings were made of white crystal and her elaborate body was made of silver.

Smiling he pocketed the necklace and held Carbuncle carefully in his arms. Now all he needed to think about was how to give Ginny her gifts.

Smiling at himself, he followed Ron back to the Burrow.

End chapter 3


End file.
